Looking Forward, Looking Back
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Alyssa and Brax are preparing for their wedding while Kate's siblings arrive in the bay with news. Twists and turns... will these couples ever be happy? Next story, following Always Looking Forward Please read first. Rated to be safe. May change laterR&R
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the next story! I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews the last story got! And here we go again… **

**By the way this is set just two months after the last story and Alyssa never met JJ. And enjoy!**

"Mummy!" cried a little girl who looked barely four from across the park. Kate watched her curiously as she ran towards her but then she passed her and ran to the woman behind her. Suddenly all of the little kids in the playground started calling for their mummies. She watched as Max ran over to her and took her hand. A little boy beside them stopped.

"That's not your mummy." He told Max.

"I know. She's no one's mummy." Kate's vision started swimming and suddenly she jolted awake.

"Hey you okay?" asked Heath beside her in the bed. She nodded sitting up.

"Bad dream." She replied getting up and heading to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and was drinking it when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Heath as she finished her glass of water.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied heading back to the bedroom. "Right now though, I'm getting the first shower." She squealed running towards the bathroom and Heath laughed. Every morning it was a race to see who would get the shower first. Kate usually won.

He glanced at the clock as he heard the running water in the bathroom. Shit he thought. They had slept in. it was 09:48. They were supposed to meet Alyssa and Brax at Angelo's for 10. Deciding to have a shower later he headed into the bedroom to get dressed. When Kate got out of the shower she realised the time and raced to get dressed. They arrived at Angelo's five minutes late.

"Hey guys." Said Kate, slipping into the seat beside Alyssa. They started flicking through dress magazines so the guys headed up to the counter to order.

"Mate I've been thinking… will you be my best man?" Brax asked Heath.

"What about Casey or…" 

"I want you to do it." Brax told him and Heath nodded. "Great." He could see his brother was chuffed. Meanwhile back at the table…

"Ooh that one's gorgeous." Kate said pointing it out. Alyssa nodded in agreement. "Hey where's Max and Ben?" she asked curiously.

"Max is at school and Ben is with Hammer." Alyssa replied.

"Any word from Ruby?" she asked and Alyssa sighed, shaking her head. Ruby had left just over two months ago and hadn't been in contact since but Casey had rang to say he saw her at the flat when she came to pick her stuff up. "It'll take time. She's still struggling over Dillon." Kate reminded her.

"I know. I just wish she would talk to someone." Alyssa told her. After they ate they headed to the beach. Kate, Heath and Brax headed out surfing, leaving Alyssa on the beach. They tried to get her to get into surfing but she wouldn't. She watched them from the shore. It was so funny to watch Heath and Kate constantly trying to get one up on each other while Brax watched with amusement.

"Hello there gorgeous. Room in your heart for a little 'un?" asked a guy plopping down beside her.

"Sorry. No room." Replied Alyssa waggling her hand with the engagement ring.

"JJ! C'mon, we're here for a reason." Called a woman's voice behind them. A strangely familiar voice.

"See ya hot stuff." JJ said as he stood up and followed the voice. Alyssa laughed at his horrified expression as he left the beach with the woman. Alyssa turned back to the sea to see Brax, Heath and Kate emerging. When they reached her Heath invited both she and Brax back to theirs for the rugby game. Brax agreed but Alyssa said she couldn't. It was just the boys. Kate told Heath she had somewhere she had to be and left.

Kate drove to the hospital. Inside she was met by a doctor who brought her into a room.

"Your suspicions have been confirmed. You're pregnant." The doctor told her.

"But… but… I was told I could never be pregnant again." Kate told him.

"No you weren't. It says here that you will never be able to carry a child full term. This means you are more likely to miscarry or to go into premature labour. But let me run a few more tests, just to be sure." He told her. After he had completed the tests he told her to return tomorrow. She decided not to tell Heath until she knew exactly what was going on.

When she arrived back, she met Alyssa heading in with Ben, whose first birthday had been just the weekend before. Inside Alyssa settled Ben with Brax and Heath and took out the wedding magazines again. They had decided they would go shopping for the wedding in two days time. Kate headed to the bathroom. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hey could one of you get that?" asked Heath absorbed in the match. Alyssa sighed and headed to the door. She opened it and was faced with two people. One she knew too well and the other she had met this morning.

"Hello again. It's fate." Said JJ.

"Grow up JJ." Snapped Tegan. Tegan turned to face Alyssa. "We're looking for Kate." She asked.

"Uh sure. Come in." Alyssa turned and them inside. They arrived just as Kate walked in.

"Tegan! JJ!" she cried rushing forward and hugging them. Alyssa disappeared into the living room to find Heath and Brax still with their eyes glued to the TV while Ben was sleeping in the crook of Heath's arm.

"Tegan's here." Alyssa said. That tore both of them away from the screen.

"Tegan? What's she doing here?" Heath asked, his brow furrowed.

"She and some guy called JJ just arrived looking for Kate." Alyssa informed them.

"JJ's here?" asked Heath standing up. Alyssa turned to Brax.

"Tegan is Kate's sister. JJ is her brother." Brax told her. She was shocked.

"How could Tegan and Kate be sisters? They're nothing alike."

"They are when they're together." Brax warned following Heath in with Alyssa trailing behind.

"JJ!" cried Heath. Alyssa looked at Brax confused again.

"I'll explain it all later." Brax told her and she nodded.

"And is this yours?" JJ asked Heath gesturing to Ben.

"Nope. He's hers." Replied Heath pointing out Alyssa. "You remember Brax right?" he said. JJ nodded stiffly. "And this is his fiancée Alyssa." Heath introduced and JJ's eyebrows rocketed up. Tegan meanwhile was watching Alyssa carefully.

"Uh we better head. See you guys later." Brax said leaving with Alyssa who took Ben from Heath.

"I'm going for a shower." Heath said, leaving the siblings to talk.

"So what brings you here?" asked Kate pouring herself a glass of orange juice before sitting at the table.

"It's Zoey." Began Tegan and Kate rolled her eyes.

"What's the bitch done now?" she asked.

"She's in trouble. Big trouble."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Hints!**

_**Next time**_

_Who is Zoey and why is she in trouble? Also why doesn't Kate like her?_

_Brax explains everything to Alyssa. How will she react?_

_Will Kate tell Heath about her pregnancy?_

_There are two new arrivals in the bay. Who are they?_

_JJ gets flirty._

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Thanks to all who have reviewed already! And enjoy! Oh and Darcy isn't in this story.**

"So… explain." Alyssa demanded as they settled into their sofa. Brax sighed and began.

"Okay well Kate has four sisters and two brothers. There's Kate, Tegan, Zoey, Victoria, Donna, JJ and Mickey. Tegan is the oldest followed by Kate and then JJ, Donna, Victoria and Zoey and Mickey are twins. When they were seventeen Tegan, Victoria and JJ moved here. They all used to live up the coast. Victoria was killed in a car accident" Alyssa sensed something Brax wasn't saying but didn't interrupt. "And JJ moved back up the coast and Tegan stayed. She lived here for a few years then you arrived and she left, remember? After you left Kate arrived. JJ and Heath were good mates. But JJ hates me because he claims I messed so much with his sister's head." Brax said. Alyssa was silent. Kate had lost her sister? How come she had never mentioned it? Kate had never even told her anything about her family. Except that all of them except JJ hated the idea of her and Heath.

"What are they like?" she asked.

"Which one?" asked Brax laughing.

"JJ." She asked. She never knew Kate had such a big family.

"Well he's… he's great. You know he's loyal, all the girls fancy him but any girl he does go out with he doesn't mess them around like most guys round here, he's good craic and real easy going. Him, Kate, Tegan and Vic were really close. But JJ's really loyal to his family."

"What do you mean?" she asked sensing something serious.

"Let's put it this way… Heath is probably hoping JJ doesn't find out about him and Jasmine." Alyssa nodded. She could sense something about JJ and Brax but he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"What about the rest of them?"

"Well Mickey is the complete opposite to JJ. Donna… one word? Princess. Zoey… she's mixed up. Very mixed up. Something happened between her and Kate years ago. It was before Kate and Heath. I don't think even Heath knows. And Vic… she was great. A lot like Kate." Alyssa sensed some history but didn't want to get into it. She knew there was a lot he wasn't telling her but she would find out.

x x x x x

"So what sort of trouble?" Kate asked. Tegan and JJ glanced at each other. "Tell me!" cried Kate. No matter what had happened between them they were still sisters and Kate loved her.

"She's back with Kyle." Kate froze.

"Again? Is she still so naïve and stupid? Why can't she just listen?" muttered Kate. Then she looked up. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because you're the only one who can get it through to her thick skull that he's a creep." Kate stood up.

"Last time I tried she didn't listen. In fact I recall her telling me that I'm a lying manipulative whore." Kate reminded them. "What did Don say?"

"Oh please. She's too wrapped up in her own precious problems to care about anyone else. You know she's engaged? God help the poor bloke." Tegan muttered. Then she looked into Kate's eyes.

"Kate, ma's really worried about her. Da's disowned her. We really need your help." Tegan beseeched to her.

"I'm not going running off up the coast after her." Kate replied.

"Fine. If we bring her here will you do it?" JJ asked. Kate nodded. "Okay. Now let's go. I wanna check out the beach." He said and Kate smiled. She had really missed him. She and Tegan stood and followed their brother out. They walked along the sidewalk until they reached the beach. There JJ spied a girl on the beach and headed over to her. Kate watched with amusement.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Kate said. Tegan wasn't paying attention. "T?" Kate asked waving her hand in front of her face. Then she saw what Tegan was watching. "Let it go T." Kate told her sister who continued to watch the River Boys in the water. "C'mon. Let's get JJ and head to the Diner." Tegan nodded and followed Kate over the sand to where JJ sat, still talking to the girl. She looked amused.

"C'mon JJ." Kate said. "Hi April." Kate said to April.

"Hi Kate." She replied. JJ looked from one to the other. "Jeez. Do you know everyone?" he asked looking annoyed.

"Pretty much." She replied laughing. His face perked up.

"Great you can introduce me." he said and Kate and April laughed. "See ya round gorgeous." He said to April before following his sister. They walked to the Diner, catching up on everything that had happened since they last saw each other.

"So what's Donna's new fella like?" asked Kate. JJ smirked.

"Like a lost puppy. Follows her everywhere and does everything for her. So you know her. Loves anyone that'll do something for her." Kate smiled. She hadn't realised how much she really missed her family. It was great to have Tegan and JJ back. By now they were at the Diner and had settled in and were deciding what to order.

"So how's Mickey?" Kate asked. JJ stood up suddenly.

"I'll get the drinks." He said heading up to the counter. The girls watched him go.

"They still not made up?" Kate asked looking back at Tegan.

"Would you if you were JJ?" She asked.

"Guess not." She replied. Just then JJ returned with the drinks and Heath in tow. The four of them settled in and started chatting away, Kate had forgotten all about her doctor's appointment.

Suddenly a gust of wind caught them from the doorway and they looked up to see a blonde woman walk in.

"Bianca?" called Kate. Bianca spun around. She was tanned and her hair looked amazing.

"Kate!" she cried. The two girls hugged. They headed up to the counter. "How's Liam?" she asked.

"Oh we split up." She said. Bianca had left the bay two years after Charlie had died but before that she had gotten very close to Kate. They chatted idly for a few minutes before Kate returned to her siblings and husband.

After lunch they headed back to Kate and Heath's house. They grabbed surf boards and headed to the beach again, this time to surf.

It was like old times again, out surfing with Tegan and JJ. JJ was the surf king and could beat even Heath and Brax. Tegan was… well Tegan. She didn't care what anyone thought of her and that made her a great surfer. They had grown up in a big surfing family. The only one that didn't surf was Donna. Too much chance of wet, salty hair was her excuse. After that they got a takeout pizza from Angelo's and headed home. They only had one spare room so JJ had said he would take the sofa and Tegan could have the bed.

They stayed up until one in the morning chatting away but then they decided it was best if they headed to bed.

x x x x x

The next morning there was a knock at the door. JJ turned over and checked his watch. It was only 09:06. He turned and fell of the couch.

"Oof!" he cried before getting up and opening the door. There was Alyssa. "Well hello there. Couldn't stay away, could ya?" he said noticing a little boy behind her.

"Kate here?" Alyssa asked. JJ turned, still sleepy.

"KATE!" he yelled. A minute later Kate emerged.

"You yelled?" she said. A half asleep JJ, who was now back on the couch, pointed to Alyssa.

"Oh hey Al. what's up?" she asked pouring herself a coffee.

"I've a really big favour to ask. You couldn't mind Max for me could ya? It's just he doesn't have any school today and I have a job interview and Brax is working and…" she begged.

"Okay." replied Kate. "Wait. Actually I've somewhere to be. Oi JJ!" he groaned in response. "You aren't doing anything today right?"

"Well…" he began.

"Great. There we go. JJ can mind him." Alyssa nodded. She turned to Max and told him to be good and do whatever JJ says. "Oh don't tell him that! He'll come home with ten girls on his arm." Kate joked.

"Hey! It would be more like twelve." JJ replied sitting up. Kate laughed. Alyssa thanked them and left. "You mind until I have a shower." He said heading to the bathroom. When he returned Kate was dressed and ready for the day.

"T still in bed?" he asked. Kate shook her head.

"Surfing." She said, pulling the toast out of the toaster.

"Ooh thanks. See ya later. C'mon Max." he said grabbing the toast out her hand and heading out the door.

x x x x x

He headed to the beach where he could see Tegan out surfing. He also saw April, once again sat on the beach reading a textbook. He sat down beside her as Max started building sandcastles in front of them. JJ liked the little lad. He was quick and funny and adorable.

"Hello again. Fancy seeing you here? You stalking me?" he asked April who looked up.

"Nope. What's to stalk?" she asked. He pretended to be offended.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked as she looked back at the textbook. At this she looked up.

"Eh… no." she said. He pretended to be heartbroken.

"Ah! You ave jus broken my poor fragile 'eart." He said pretending to cry. "Yet again I ave been rejected." He said hanging his head.

"Fine!" she cried. "I'll go out with you. But just to stop that terrible performance."

Meanwhile Kate was at the hospital.

"The tests were shocking. It appears that some of the damage that we believed to be irreversible has fixed itself. It is still very likely for you to miscarry or go into premature labour. It would be a big risk if you decided to continue with the pregnancy." The doctor told her. She nodded and left. As she was heading home she met JJ coming up from the beach.

"Uh oh." He said and Kate turned to see what he was looking at. "Kyle."

**Please review! Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed, if you did please review and tell me why, if you didn't please review and tell me why not. Basically please review! Here are some hints for the next chapter.**

_**Next time**_

_Why is Kyle there and how will everyone react?_

_How will JJ and April's date go?_

_Will Kate tell Heath about the baby?_

_JJ tells Alyssa why he doesn't like Brax. How will Alyssa react?_

_Alyssa wants Bianca back as a friend but Bianca doesn't know who she is. Will Alyssa reveal her true identity?_

_There is a surprise visitor. Who is it? And what do they want?_

**Please, please review! I love to know what you think and if you review, I'll send you a snippet of the next chapter! Deal? Thanks again for all the previous review and for reading! **

**B x T x C 4 evr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chap! And enjoy!  
><strong>

Kate stayed, frozen where she was, while JJ stared at Kyle.

"What do you want?" JJ asked. Kyle tore his eyes away from Kate to face him.

"Zoey sent me. She said to tell you to back off and mind your own business." He said. He didn't wait for either of them to say anything. He just turned and walked away, back to his car. JJ wrapped his arm around his sister but as the car drove passed them he could swear he saw a small pink haired bob just like Zoey's.

"You okay?" asked JJ.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied. She couldn't shake the feeling she had when she saw him. It was pure hatred for his cocky smirking face. She hated him. But she feared him as well. And she feared what he could do to her sister if she didn't stop him.

x x x x x

When Alyssa arrived to pick Max up she found JJ there alone besides Max who was absorbed in some TV programme he was watching.

"Thanks." She thanked JJ.

"No problem. Funny little kid." He said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"C'mon Max." she said.

"Please can I watch the end of this?" he asked looking at his mother with big baby blue eyes.

"How long is left?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Oh go on." She said sitting on the sofa beside JJ. They were silent for moment.

"So you're engaged to Brax?" asked JJ trying to make conversation. Alyssa could here a stiffness behind his voice when mentioned Brax's name.

"Why don't you like him?" she asked and he looked surprised.

"Dunno what you mean." He replied pretending to watch the TV but his mind was whirring. How much had Brax told her? As if reading his mind she said.

"He told me you were mad that he messed with your sister's head but there's more than that, isn't there?" she asked. He nodded. "Well?"

"Did he tell you anything about my sister Vic?" he asked. Victoria?

"Yeah. He told me she died in a car crash." She replied very confused now. What did Victoria have to do with Brax?

"Typical. Ask him about her again. Cause he's the reason she's dead." he said getting up just as the programme finished. Max stood up and pulled at Alyssa's hand but she was in shock. What had Brax done? How was he the reason she was dead? These questions were all whirring around in her mind as she left. She was headed straight to Angelo's.

x x x x x

When Kate arrived home she found JJ sitting on the couch.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Wonder why Brax didn't tell his fiancée about Vic." Mused JJ ignoring Kate.

"Why are you thinking about this?" she asked as she unloaded the groceries.

"Cause Alyssa asked me about it earlier." Kate froze.

"What did she ask you exactly?" Kate asked him.

"She asked why I don't like him." he replied. Kate was now beside him.

"And you said?" 

"That it was because he's the reason Vic's dead." He replied.

"JJ! You know it wasn't his fault. It was an accident. He loved her. He was almost killed himself!" she cried. It had been nearly ten years and yet it was still nearly impossible to get it through to JJ's thick skull that Vic's death was an accident.

Even though he had seen it himself.

It haunted him. He couldn't get his sister's scream out of his mind even after all those years. And seeing Brax… it brought it all back.

_Brax was driving; Vic was in the passenger seat. They were both smiling and laughing. She looked so happy. JJ watched from the sidewalk as the car hit a patch of ice and skidded, flying into a tree. He could hear Vic scream and Brax yell. He could see the tree they were about to crash into. He could smell the burning rubber. But he was frozen. He couldn't do anything._

_He was the first one to reach the car when it stopped. Vic's long dark hair was covering her beautiful face, her head had smashed through the window beside her but she was conscious. She struggled to open the seat belt buckle. The windscreen was pushed in. Brax managed to stumble out before collapsing on the grass, blood pouring down his face. Suddenly someone pulled JJ away._

"_VIC!" he screamed just as the car exploded._

There was nothing anyone could do. The doctor had said she was dead in the instant the car exploded. That was ten years ago.

She was only eighteen.

JJ knew he didn't really blame Brax for his sister dying. It was just a patch of ice. But he blamed him for being alive. Why couldn't it have been Brax that died? Why did his precious little sister have to die because of one split second mishap? Why had Brax been able to get out of the car when Vic couldn't?

"I'm meeting April now. See ya later." He said heading out. He arranged to meet her at the Diner.

"Hey," he said when she arrived. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"You know this place better than I do. What cool places are there?" he asked. She thought about it.

"None really. Here, Angelo's and the beach are the main places where people hang out." She said.

"Okay so ya wanna get something to eat and then we can go to the beach." She nodded and found them a table. JJ got the drinks and they started chatting about each other.

"So I've one half-sister and my dad is in France and my mum… I don't know where she is." April told him. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well I've one brother and five sisters." He said.

"Whoa." She said.

"Yeah. Though I don't talk to my brother and one of my sisters is dead." he said looking away as he felt tears prick his eyes.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry to hear that." she said putting her hand on his. He smiled. He didn't tell her he had seen it. That would have been weird. "Why don't you speak to your brother?" she asked.

"Because he's a plonker who does what he likes and doesn't care who gets hurt." He said casually but April knew there was more than he was letting on but she didn't push it.

"So any jealous ex boyfriends I should worry about?" he asked changing the subject.

"Hmm… well there was the one who's an axe murderer and another who's a…" seeing JJ's alarmed expression she burst out laughing and he figured she was joking. "Nah." She replied. "What about ex girlfriends?" she asked.

"Well considering I've only ever had one serious girlfriend and she dumped me and the rest were flings so I'd go with no." he said.

"And am I just another fling?" she asked leaning towards him.

"You tell me." he said as he kissed her.

x x x x x

Meanwhile in Angelo's Brax had just told Alyssa about what happened to Victoria.

"Oh my God. Poor JJ." She whispered. Brax nodded. He understood why JJ blamed him. He had blamed himself. "Did you love her?" she asked. Brax nodded.

He had loved her. But he had pretended not, breaking her heart, until that afternoon. And then she died. For years afterwards he had wished he died too but then he met Charlie and slowly his heart began to heal. Then he thought she had died too and he was beyond pain. When he found out she was alive he was so angry because he had had to go through all that pain again when really she was still alive. But Victoria wasn't.

But now he had Alyssa and that was all that mattered. Victoria was part of the past.

x x x x x

JJ and April walked hand in hand down the beach. They chatted away easily. When they arrived near the end of the beach JJ stopped. They started kissing again and his hand started going up her shirt. She pulled away.

"I don't want to get hurt again." She told him.

"Neither do I." he replied and they resumed kissing.

x x x x x

Heath and Kate were sat at the dinner table alone. Tegan had met up with an old friend called Debbie while JJ was still out with April.

"Babe there's something I need to tell you." She started. He looked up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kate stood up to get it. She opened the door and froze.

"Who is it?" called Heath coming up behind her.

"Zoey."

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Here are some hints from the next chap!  
><strong>

_**Next time**_

_What does Zoey want?_

_Alyssa gets a surprise. What is it?_

_Kate tells Heath about the baby. How will he react? And is the baby his?_

_JJ and April are together but one of them gets jealous and jeopardizes the relationship. Will all be okay?_

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love reviews (hint hint)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading so far! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Also this story is going to have a lot to do with JJ because he's got a pretty messy past! Et voila! **

"Why are you here?" Kate asked Zoey opening the door to let her in.

"Is JJ here?" she asked. Heath had disappeared off to the kitchen. Zoey ignored the open door.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Because he's an ass. D'you know what he did to Kyle?" she asked still not stepping into the house.

"What?"

"He beat him up!" she cried. Kate looked at her suspiciously.

"When?" she asked.

"This afternoon." She replied and Kate laughed.

"That's impossible. He was here all afternoon." Kate told her but her face was impassive.

"Just tell him to stay away from us." She said before walking off into the night. Kate turned and walked into her bedroom. Heath came in not long after her. She had forgotten to tell him about the baby. Zoey and Kyle swam through her mind. She was in trouble. And Kate was determined to help her. Whether she wanted it or not.

x x x x x

The sun shown through the window, waking April. She rubbed her eyes turning over, about to go back to sleep when she remembered what had happened the night before. Opening her eyes she saw JJ's toned lean body lying beside her, his arm under her head.

"See something you like?" he asked, his eyes still closed. April lifted the duvet and looked down making him laugh.

"Nope, nothing." She said giggling. She rolled out of bed, reaching for her bra. She dressed slowly as JJ too got out of bed and dressed. He was dressed in the same t-shirt and jeans as the day before and April had to admit he was hot. Real hot. So why was he with her? The only guys who had ever shown the slightest interest in her were Heath, Xavier and Dex.

"Shit." He said checking his phone. There were four missed calls from Kate and two from Tegan plus three texts. "I better go. See you later?" he asked as April pulled on a pair of jeans. She nodded and he left, already calling Tegan. He was just about to walk out the front door when he heard a voice behind him.

"JJ?" he spun around and April walked out just in time to see his shocked expression just before he turned and ran out the door. April headed to pour herself a drink.

"What was that about?" she asked Bianca who looked as shocked as JJ had. Bianca didn't reply. "Bee?" April asked waving her hands in front of her face.

"What was he doing here?" she asked looking urgent.

"He's my new boyfriend." Replied April happily. Bianca suddenly rushed out leaving April extremely confused.

x x x x x

When JJ arrived back at Kate's he found Kate and Tegan there sitting at the table. When he had called Tegan had told him that they needed to talk and that it was about Zoey.

"So what has the wild one of the bunch done now?" he asked sitting down.

"Did you beat up Kyle?" asked Tegan looking serious.

"What? When? No of course not! Not that I don't want to." He added. "Why?"

"Zoey turned up here yesterday claiming you beat up Kyle and told me to stay away from them." JJ was very confused now. He had always had a good relationship with all his siblings except for his brother who he had always clashed with. But he knew Zoey used to look up to him rather than Mickey though they were close. But overall it had always been him, Tegan, Kate and Vic and Donna, Zoey and Mickey. He couldn't she was such a fool to believe Kyle's lies. Why couldn't she just listen to Kate? The guy was a creep.

"So what do we do?" he asked. Tegan and Kate glanced at each other.

"We called Donna. But of course she's too wrapped up in her self so me and you are going over to hers." Kate told him.

"Now?" he asked as Heath walked in.

"No. this afternoon? Say 3?" she asked.

"3. See ya." He said heading out. Tegan headed off to meet up with some other old friends of hers while Heath sat beside Kate.

"We need to talk." She began. He looked at her.

"K. what about?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

x x x x x

JJ walked down the beach, hand in hand once again with April.

"So what was with you and Bianca earlier?" she asked. He looked at the sea, avoiding her eye.

"Who?" he asked.

"Bianca, my sister?" she reminded him and he looked at her.

"She's your sister?" he asked. He had been afraid of that.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Nothing." She raised an eyebrow. "She's my ex." He replied and April said nothing. She was in shock. Bianca and JJ? What? When? How? For some reason she felt jealous.

"You and Bianca?" she said. She knew she sounded jealous and JJ heard it.

"You sound jealous." He said stating the obvious. She raised her eyebrows.

"Do I have reason to be?" she asked. He laughed.

"Oh the trust! Course not. Me and her are long over." He said and she sighed with relief. They settled down on the sand, watching the clouds and saying what they saw in them. After a while JJ stood up.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?" he asked. She asked for a smoothie and he headed up to the Diner. He asked the woman behind the counter for the two smoothies and was then left waiting as she prepared them. Suddenly he felt someone beside him. He turned and saw who it was.

"JJ."

"Bianca." He replied. He could see the woman still with the blender.

"What's this I hear about you and my sister?" she asked and he sighed.

"It's none of your business." He replied, not looking at her.

"Just don't hurt her." she said. Now he looked at her.

"Hurt her? Like you and Mickey hurt me ya mean?" He said as the woman returned with the smoothies. He paid quickly for them before leaving; leaving Bianca shocked at his words.

x x x x x

Kate and JJ drove in silence, JJ driving while Kate was sat in the passenger seat. They knew Zoey was staying at a motel just outside the bay.

"You're quiet." He said. "What's up?" he asked glancing at her.

"Uh me and Heath." She replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. JJ let it sink in before asking.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked not believing that Heath wouldn't want it.

"It's not Heath's. It's Casey's."

x x x x x

Alyssa lay sprawled out across the bed. It was the first time all week that she and Brax were home alone. Max was over at a friend's while Ben was with Hammer. Brax rubbed her hair. After he told her about Victoria she accepted it. There was no point in dragging up something that had happened ten years ago.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and they kissed. The kiss deepened and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Alyssa sighed. Brax laughed and got up to get it, buttoning up his shirt. He hoped it was just a salesman or someone he could get rid of easily so they could return to the bedroom.

Alyssa waited in the room for him to return. After a moment she heard him bounding up the stairs.

"There's someone here to see you." He said and she was confused as she followed him down.

"Ruby?"

**Please review! Thanks for reading! I know there wasn't much Alyssa/Brax in this chap but there should be more coming soon. Also you'll find out about Heath's reaction next chap. Here are some clues for the next chap! Hope you liked this chap!  
><strong>

_**Next time**_

_How will JJ react to Kate's news?_

_Why is Ruby back?_

_Will April discover what happened between JJ and Bianca?_

_There's another newbie in the bay…_

_Ruby strikes up a friendship with one of the Callaghan's. Which one?_

_Alyssa and Brax hit a snag with the wedding plans. How will they sort it?_

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed and please keep reviewing! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! I know this story seems to by a bit rushed but it's not going to be too long. Plus it's may seem obvious what Bianca did to JJ but there's more to it and it's more about April finding out. Also… you'll notice this story doesn't have any particular characters selected… that's because it's about a lot of different characters (mainly Kate's siblings) and not strictly about Alyssa/Brax and Heath/Kate though both are still very important! Please keep reviewing!**

JJ pulled over.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Casey's." Kate replied sighing. JJ was shocked.

"You cheated on Heath with his brother?" he asked and she remembered what had happened to him.

"We weren't together at the time." She replied. JJ shook his head. He pulled out again and continued driving towards the motel.

"Bianca's in the bay." JJ said and she knew that's what he had been thinking about since she had told him about Casey.

"As The Bianca who although ye were engaged I never got to meet?" she asked and he shot her a look. It was true though. But she knew he wanted her to meet his future wife but then they split and she never got the chance.

Just then the motel came into view and they pulled into it. They hopped out of the car and headed in. they found her room easily having gotten the number from Donna who Zoey told everything to. Kate took a breath before knocking. They heard footsteps approaching the door before Zoey opened it.

When she saw who it was she tried to slam it shut but Kate jammed her foot in the door.

"What do you want?" Zoey snapped.

"Can we come in?" Kate asked pushing past her into the room. The room was practically empty. There was a tiny TV sat in the corner and a small double bed against the wall. There was another door that Kate guessed led to the bathroom. And lying on the bed was a beaten Kyle. Kate gasped when she saw him. He wasn't wearing a shirt so she could see bruises on his torso and on his face. He had a spilt lip and a black eye.

"What happened to you ugly?" asked JJ without humour.

"You did you little bastard!" snapped Zoey.

"I didn't do this." JJ replied calmly. Kate could see in Zoey's eyes that she longed to believe him but couldn't. It was almost as if she was afraid to. To Kate it was obvious he hadn't done it. Sure he had a bad temper at times but he wasn't this violent. Unless someone hurt his family. And although Kyle had Kate knew JJ wasn't stupid enough to beat him up. Not after last time. JJ turned to Kyle. "Why did you tell her I did?" he asked him. He could see a glint in the other man's eye.

"He didn't. He told me you were pissed at him after he went to tell you to back off and then he's beaten up. Doesn't take a genius to work it out." Zoey told him. She picked up a towel from the ground and headed into the bathroom.

"So who did this to ya?" Kate asked feeling sick just talking to him.

"Dunno. Cost me a fair bit though." He said and JJ and Kate stared at him in shock.

"You paid someone to beat you up so you could frame JJ?" Kate asked. Suddenly Zoey returned.

"I think ye should leave now." She said pushing them out the door. As she closed the door Kate caught a flash of fear in her sister's eyes. Zoey slipped her a piece of paper which Kate swiftly popped in her bag. She and JJ headed back to the car. As JJ pulled out of the car park Kate pulled out the note Zoey had given her. There were just two words written on it.

_Help me…_

x x x x x

"So what are you doing back?" Alyssa asked Ruby as they settled into the sofa.

"I wanted to see you guys again." She replied looking around.

"How you coping?" asked Alyssa. She saw Ruby's face saddened as she was reminded of Dillon. Everything here seemed to remind her of her late ex-girlfriend.

"I'm okay. I met Dillon's parents. I've been staying with them for them for the past few weeks." Ruby told her.

"Well it's good to have you back."

x x x x x

JJ entered the Diner, immediately looking around for April who he had arranged to meet here. He saw her sitting in the corner.

"Hey." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek as he sat.

"Hi." She replied. There was something in her tone… something off.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes.

"What really happened between you and Bianca?" she asked searching his eyes for reaction. All she saw was pain.

"Ask her." he replied.

"I'm asking you."

"And I'm saying you should ask her." he said standing up and walking out. April ran after him.

"Okay I'm sorry. It's just since Bianca saw you she's been acting really strange and so have you and I know there's more to it than her just being your ex." She explained and JJ sighed.

"Just ask Bianca. I don't want to talk about it." He replied. She nodded.

"So what was it you had to leave so urgently for this morning?" April asked.

"It's my sister." He told her.

"Kate?" she asked.

"No, Zoey. She's my youngest sister." He explained.

"Oh. So what's wrong?" she asked.

"She's in trouble. Big trouble." He said and April was worried.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked. He sighed.

"She's with this guy. His name's Kyle. He used to go out with Kate. He… he's not a nice guy." He said. April could sense something more but didn't press. If he wanted her to know he would tell her. Suddenly a bright red convertible pulled up in front of them and a gorgeous blonde woman got out. April stared at her in awe. She was beautiful.

"Johnny!" the woman squealed rushing over and hugging JJ. JJ looked surprised.

"Don? What are you doing here?" He asked when she pulled away.

"Tegan called. Said something 'bout Zo being in trouble and that ye needed my help so here I am." She said happily, her shoulder-length blonde hair bobbing.

"Eh JJ?" asked April reminding JJ she was there.

"Oh yeah sorry. April this is my sister Donna." Donna nodded happily. JJ turned back to her. "So where's your puppy?" he asked smiling. Donna looked suddenly excited.

"I have a puppy? Where?" she asked. April could already guess Donna wasn't the brightest. JJ sighed.

"Your fella." He said.

"Oh right. He's at the hotel unpacking. He's such a sweetie." She said. "And who are you?" Donna asked April.

"This is my girlfriend April." JJ explained.

"Right well you gonna show me the way to Katie's?" she asked turning back to her car.

"It's within walking distance." JJ told her as he and April turned in the other direction.

"But I'm wearing heels." She said. April turned back to look at her. She looked at her short purple tank top, covered with a gold glittery jacket down to her high waist skinny jeans and finally she saw her shoes. They were purple strap sandals with at least three inch heels.

"Take 'em off so." He suggested and she glared at him. He shrugged and continued walking, taking April's hand. A moment later Donna appeared beside them. She complained as they walked but JJ and April ignored her.

"Johnny?" April asked and JJ laughed.

"It's my real name. John Joseph. But everyone always calls me JJ. Everyone except Donna." She nodded.

x x x x x

Alyssa and Brax sat nervously in the Reverend's office. They had received a call earlier asking them to come in as there was a bit of a problem.

"I'm afraid there seems to have been a mix up with your booking." The reverend told them. "It's been double booked. I'm afraid you're going to have to change it." He said. Alyssa gasped.

"When else is free?" Brax asked hoping to avert disaster.

"Well I'm afraid we're booked up for the next year. Oh wait… we've a free slot for the… oh. It's for the 10th of March." He said.

"But that's just a week away!" cried Alyssa.

"We'll take it."

x x x x x

"Could you go over to Alyssa's and get some milk? We're out." Kate asked JJ as she sat at the table to talk to her sister. She hadn't seen Donna in over five years.

JJ nodded and headed out. He was glad to be out in the fresh air again. He couldn't stand being inside for too long. Even in a thunderstorm he was prone to wandering. He watched the sunset as he walked. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon when he arrived at Alyssa's.

He knocked on the door and a young girl answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Who are you? Where's Brax and Alyssa?" he asked. He hadn't heard they were getting a babysitter.

"Oh I'm Ruby. Alyssa's daughter." The girl said. "Who are you?"

"I'm JJ. Kate's brother?" Ruby nodded. "Uh Kate wanted me to get milk?" he said. She opened the door to let him in. she led him to the kitchen.

All she could think was _he's hot, so hot, wow he's really hot_. Her mind was far from Dillon where it had been struck. He seemed easy going enough and fun even for just the ten seconds it took to get to the kitchen where April was waiting.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" she asked. Ruby looked from April to JJ. April noticed this. "Oh this is JJ. Remember I told you I had a boyfriend." Ruby nodded. She couldn't believe it. She fancied her best friend's boyfriend.

"Milk?" he reminded her, snapping her out of her trance. She found it for him and showed him to the door.

"Bye." She said.

"See ya." He said not looking back.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Hints time!  
><strong>

_**Next time**_

_Brax and JJ talk. Will they finally make up?_

_April talks to Bianca. Will she tell her what happened?_

_Will Alyssa and Brax be ready in time for their wedding?_

_Ruby tries to find out if JJ likes her. Does he?_

_Kate tries to help Zoey. How? And will it work?_

**Review or I'm not updating! Review now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW! Sorry for such a late update! Been very busy lately but anyway! Here is an update! Only a few chaps to go! **

The next morning Ruby woke early to find Alyssa and Kate bustling around, both on the phone. Ruby walked over to the fridge and got out some orange juice, pouring herself a glass.

After a moment Kate sat at the table.

"Okay it's all set." Kate said. Alyssa nodded sitting beside her.

"So what you going to do about Zoey?" Alyssa asked her. Ruby tuned in.

"I have to help her." Kate said as if it was simple.

"How?" Alyssa asked.

"I have a plan."

x x x x x

April sat at the table waiting for Bianca. Her sister appeared a few minutes later.

"Hey what's with the serious face?" Bianca asked looking at her.

"Can we talk?" April asked gesturing to the seat across from her. Bianca's brow furrowed as she sat. "What happened between you and JJ?" she asked. Bianca's face suddenly darkened and she jumped up.

"It doesn't matter." She said. April grabbed her arm as she passed.

"It matters to me." she said. Bianca sighed. She sat back down.

"I slept with his brother." April eyes bulged and she gasped. Bianca was the reason JJ didn't talk to Mickey anymore?

"You WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" April screamed in shock. Bianca's face made her stop. There was more. "What else?" she asked. Bianca looked down at the table.

"I wasn't going to tell JJ about me and Mickey but then I found I was pregnant." She said looking down. "I didn't know if it was Mickey's or JJ's and it all came out." She whispered.

"What happened to the baby?" April asked almost afraid.

"Miscarried." Bianca whispered.

"Was it Mickey's?" April asked. She wasn't sure why but she needed to know. Bianca shook her head and April gasped again. "Did JJ know?" Once again Bianca shook her head. April stared at her sister in shock.

x x x x x

JJ, Kate, Heath, Donna and Brax sat outside Zoey's motel in the Ute clarifying the plan. It was simple. Grab her and run. Kate, Heath and Donna all hopped out of the Ute. They were heading up to Zoey's room while Brax and JJ waited in the Ute. They left the engine running so they could make a quick getaway if needed.

They watched as the three walked up to the motel and then disappeared inside. There was silence in the Ute.

"I'm sorry." Brax said from the driver's seat. JJ looked up from the passenger's seat.

"What for?" he asked.

"What happened to Vic…" Brax replied not looking at JJ. JJ sighed.

"That wasn't your fault. I've spent years hating you for it when really I was just too upset to face the fact that she was gone and no one was to blame. It was an accident. No one could have stopped it. She just… died." He said. They were silent for a moment.

"Do you want to come to my wedding?" Brax asked suddenly. When JJ was silent he wondered if he had pushed it too far. Suddenly JJ spoke.

"Okay." Brax smiled.

"Wonder how they're getting on inside…" he said changing the subject.

Meanwhile inside Kate and Heath were hiding around the corner as Donna walked up to the door. She knocked.

"Donna!" cried Zoey hugging her sister as soon as she opened the door. Donna hugged her back tightly and Zoey noticed Kate hiding around the corner. She got the message. "What are you doing here?" Zoey asked Donna as Kyle came up behind her.

"Kyle!" Squealed Donna in her usual over happy way.

"Donna." He said in monotone.

"I'm just passing through and you mentioned you were staying here so I thought I'd pop in for a girly catch up." She said. Kate had to give it to her. She was good under pressure.

"Sure. C'mon I know a great place." Zoey said grabbing her coat. "Won't be long." she said to Kyle giving him a peck on the cheek. He shrugged before going back to the sofa where he was watching a football match.

Donna and Zoey kept up the pretence until they were out of earshot. Kate hugged her sisters tightly; thankful that at last they were all safe.

x x x x x

That evening as they all celebrated JJ slipped out of the house, heading down to the beach. There he found Ruby.

"Hey." He said sitting down beside her. She looked at him surprised.

"Hi." They were silent for a moment. "What brings you out on a night like this?"

"Too many people back at Kate's." he replied simply. "You?"

"Too much loved Brax and Al." she replied.

"So I take it you're not big on love? No boyfriend?" he asked. She thought about this, was he hinting something?

"I believe in love. But my girlfriend died a few months ago." JJ seemed surprised.

"So you're a lesbian?" he asked. He hadn't gotten that impression. Ruby panicked. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"No. I loved Dillon though." She replied. He nodded, looking out at the sea. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He looked at it.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Kate. Wondering where I am." He said putting it away. "So are Alyssa and Brax set for the wedding tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yup. When I left they were just getting ready to separate for the night. You going to it?" she asked. JJ nodded. Perfect Ruby thought.

**And here is the long awaited chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Next chap is the wedding! Yay!  
><strong>

_Next Time_

Zoey may be back with her family but Kyle won't give up that easily. What does he do to get her back?

Heath discovers why everyone hates Kyle. How will he react?

It's the wedding! But will Alyssa and Brax make it through the vows before tragedy occurs? 

Who is hurt? Who survives?

**Please review! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all…HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY! **

**Okay second. What happened to reviews? Please review! Here is the next chap! It's the wedding! Yay! Oops just remembered I forgot the stag/ hen dos! Oh well! **

Kate studied her sister closely. What had Kyle done to her? There were bruises on her arm and on her cheekbone. She didn't want to see if there were any more.

Everyone had gone to bed except Kate, Zoey and Heath. Heath was in the kitchen getting drinks while the sisters talked.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Zoey whispered. Kate shook her head.

"It's alright." She replied.

"No it's not! You're my sister… I should have been there for you." Zoey said working herself up into a state.

"Zoey its fine. I'm fine. I have Heath now anyway." Kate replied calmly and Zoey stared at her in wonder. How did she do it? Kate had faced so much with him. Zoey had felt his anger. It had only happened once though. Kate on the other hand…

"Why did you lie so much for him?" Heath stood outside the door now listening to their conversation. He had no idea what had happened between Kate and Kyle. Kate was silent.

"I don't know." she replied after a moment. Zoey was incredulous.

"He beat you Kate! Over and over and you said nothing! You told us you were just getting clumsy for God's sake!" Zoey cried and Heath felt rage boil up inside him at the thought of someone hitting Kate. He was about to step out when Kate spoke.

"I loved him. Every time he said he was sorry, that he had problem, that it would never happen again. I believed him… at first. But then it kept happening. I was terrified of what he would do if I left him." Kate explained, Heath could hear tears and knew why Kate had never told him. This proved she wasn't as strong as her exterior always claimed. But how had it stopped he wondered.

"Why didn't you say something? Anything? We would have helped!" cried Zoey.

"I know! But I was scared! Look at you! I should have protected you from him! Stopped him from doing it to you!" Cried Kate.

"He didn't hurt me the way he hurt you." Zoey said quietly. "Why did you let him get away with it?" she asked. It was the first time she'd spoken to her sister properly in years and she felt so much better for it.

"What choice did I have? We were together! A court would have said I was just looking for a way out of the relationship!" Kate said.

"But he raped you Kate!" there was silence for a moment as Heath let it sink in before he stepped into the light.

"Heath!" cried Kate panic on her face. Had he heard?

"He what?" Hissed Heath.

"Heath…" Kate began.

"I'll be in my room." Zoey said standing up and walking out past Heath.

Heath turned and ran out of the house, Kate calling after him but he didn't stop. He couldn't. The pure fury that filled him was all-consuming. He couldn't the image of the bastard's sick twisted smile at the motel earlier out of his mind. He ran up to a wall punching it. There was a searing pain in his hand but he didn't care. He couldn't believe someone could have done that to Kate.

He stumbled down the road until he bumped into someone.

"Heath?" asked JJ squinting. Then he saw Heath's face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Heath, deciding he might get some more answers out of him, told him. "Oh." JJ said.

"How could ye not notice something was going on?" Demanded Heath.

"We did! It was obvious! Kate's a class surfer, there's no way she's just got clumsy. But we couldn't do anything! We tried but every time we tried to talk to her she told us nothing was wrong!" JJ told him, not liking that Heath thought they sat around and did nothing.

"How did you stop it so?" Heath asked, calming slightly.

"I… I went round to Kate's one day and I knocked…" he took a breath, bring the horrible memory to the front of his mind. "There was no answer but I could see both of their cars out front so I went in. he… he was… well you know." Heath nodded.

"What did you do?" Heath asked hoping he had hurt Kyle. He wasn't disappointed.

"I leathered him! I was so mad I just… he ended up in hospital for a month but it was worth it. They said I nearly killed him. Pity I didn't." He spat.

"No it's not. You would have ended up in prison for more than two years." Said a voice behind them and they both looked up to see Kate standing there. JJ stood up.

"I'll leave ye to it." He said walking away. Kate looked at Heath for a moment before sitting down. They were silent for a minute, Kate watching Heath while Heath just watched the ground.

Heath looked up at her. He raised his arms, wrapping them around her tiny form. They stayed like that, holding each other for a few minutes before Heath felt all his anger slip away. He thought back to his reaction at Kate revelation about the baby and knew instantly the she was The One. It was obvious. Otherwise he would have reacted a lot worse…

_Flashback_

"_You're pregnant?" Heath asked a shocked expression on his face. "But I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" he asked, confused._

"_Apparently I can. There's just a like 99% chance of me having a miscarriage or having the baby way too early." She explained bracing herself for telling him the rest. Heath watched her face._

"_It's not mine, is it?" he asked guessing. She shook her head. Now he had to know. "So whose is it?" he asked not expecting the reply he got._

"_Casey's." Kate whispered and Heath stared at her in shock. She had slept with his _brother_? But one look at her face and he knew he couldn't be mad. He had slept with Jasmine after all and gotten her pregnant. He had no right to be mad._

"_Does he know?" he asked. She shook her head. "So what are we going to do?" she smiled with relief when she heard the "we" part. Then she frowned._

"_I… I think I'm going to keep it." She said smiling and he smiled back at her though his heart ached; wishing more than anything it was him giving her her dream. Instead it was his brother._

_End of flashback_

x x x x x

The next morning the Braxton house was abuzz as everyone prepared for the wedding. Brax stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie as his brother came up behind him, his suit already on.

"Hey. You nervous?" Heath asked him.

"Kinda." Replied Brax. "You know I always thought I'd get married before you, if you ever did." He confided. Heath laughed. Everyone thought that. But then Charlie "died" and Kate arrived. If Charlie hadn't "died" Heath was almost certain Brax would have been married long ago.

"What time will Casey be here?" Heath asked. Brax sighed.

"He's not coming. Said he's really sorry but he has college work and his exams are coming up." Brax said shrugging. He was proud of his brother for going back to his school work but he wished he could be there. Heath nodded.

"Well everyone else is ready so we can go when you are." He told him. Brax nodded and Heath left.

Meanwhile the bride was in panic mode.

"What do you mean the flowers haven't arrived?" she asked Leah who held up her hands. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ruby ran to it.

"They're here!" she called and Alyssa let out a sigh. She returned to the bedroom, where Kate was waiting with the long white dress. Kate's long strapless purple dress which held her boobs tightly but the rest of the dress just hung loosely at her sides. She helped Alyssa into her beautiful long white dress. It was a halter neck with diamonds running under her boobs while, like the bridesmaids dress, the rest hung loosely.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Alyssa said, sighing at her image in the mirror.

"You guys are made for each other." Kate told her and Alyssa felt tears spring to her eyes. "Now c'mon. It's time to marry the man of your dreams." Kate told her as she led her out of the room.

As soon as she appeared in the doorway all the women gathered sighed or cheered at her beauty as her hair lay, piled up on top of her head. The dress was perfect, as were the bridesmaid's dresses which Kate and Ruby were wearing. Everything was so perfect Alyssa felt more tears prick at her eyes. Ruby handed Alyssa her bouquet and handed Kate hers.

"It's time." Kate said behind her. Alyssa nodded and led the way to the car.

x x x x x

As the music began to play Brax turned and felt his heart burst with happiness when he saw his beautiful bride walking up the aisle to him. He grinned at her and saw her crack a smile too. He was the happiest man alive.

Heath watched his wife walk up the aisle, taking in her beauty. How did he get so lucky? He wondered.

The ceremony began and Brax leaned closer to Alyssa.

"You look beautiful." He whispered making her smile.

By the end of the ceremony there were a lot of people crying, Ruby included. Everyone cheered as the Reverend said,

"You may now kiss the bride."

Brax leaned in, unable to keep the grin off his face, and kissed Alyssa.

x x x x x

Afterwards in Angelo's everyone was dancing. The tables had been cleared away and now the music played soft and low. Tegan watched on as everyone enjoyed the night. She could see Brax and Alyssa dancing in the middle of the floor with Heath and Kate. She had once loved both of these men and both of them had fallen for one of her sisters instead. She looked around wondering where JJ was. She was slightly worried when she saw April looking around as well but she shrugged it off. He was probably getting a drink or something.

Donna and her fella Richie were dancing as well and Tegan had to admit her sister had done well for herself. Richie was good-looking, tall and was clearly besotted with her. She looked back to Heath and Kate now and saw Heath had his arms around Kate now and Kate had her head in his chest. They looked perfect together, as did Alyssa and Brax. But she couldn't help but be a little curious about Alyssa. She reminded her of someone though she couldn't think who.

Suddenly Zoey appeared beside her.

"So we're the only loners in our family now." Zoey said. Tegan nodded.

"Pretty much." She said taking a drink of her beer.

"Wanna dance?" said a voice behind them and Zoey spun around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Kyle. Kyle was about to reply when the ground shook.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Tegan heard someone yell and suddenly everyone panicked, running in every direction. Zoey ran for the door, led by so many around her. There was a flurry, she saw Kate ahead of her. Kate turned, looking back.

"Heath!" she yelled over the crowd. Zoey turned to see Heath helping a fallen person up.

"GO!" he screamed at her and Zoey grabbed her elbow. Kate struggled, desperate to get back to her husband but Zoey was strong and she managed to pull her outside.

Suddenly the earthquake ended and there was silence. Just before the surf club collapsed. Everyone looked around screaming for loved ones but very few registered to Zoey.

"HEATH!" Screamed Kate.

"ALYSSA!" Screamed Brax.

"RICHIE!" Screamed Donna.

"JJ!" Screamed April.

"TEGAN!" Screamed Zoey.

She noticed someone else missing but no one screamed for Kyle.

All the screams were met with silence.

**Cliffie! I seriously won't update unless I get a LOT more reviews compared to the last chap (i.e. more than 1 review!)! Hope you liked that chap and here are some spoilers for the next chapter!**

_Next time_

Where are Heath, Alyssa, Richie, JJ, Tegan and Kyle? And will any of them make it out alive?

Where was JJ before the earthquake?

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! **

The moments after the collapse were as if time stood still. The screams disappeared into the air as everyone waited for a response but none came. Then there was chaos.

The fire fighters arrived, having been sent out to assess damage. Five fire fighters ran straight to hold Kate, Donna, April, Ruby and Zoey back. Brax was unstoppable. He ran straight to the rubble of what used to be the surf club and Angelo's.

"ALYSSA!" he screamed, terrified of losing his wife. He had lost her once; he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"HEATH!" Kate screamed, still being restrained by the fire fighter. Her resistance was weakening now, only slightly though. Tears were pouring down her face now. Zoey stopped fighting and walked over to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her as Kate collapsed sobbing on the ground. Zoey glanced back at the now fallen building as if expecting someone to emerge but no one came. She thought back, wondering how Tegan had gotten stuck inside. And Kyle. They had been right beside her when the earthquake struck. Fire fighters were now pulled Brax off, warning him he could cause the entire thing (or what was barely keeping the rubble up) to collapse, ruining all chance of survival. Brax jumped down.

Meanwhile April too had ceased screaming for JJ. Now she just stood and watched with horror as the fire fighters devised a plan to get their loved ones out. She noticed Bianca standing off to the side, watching the building with the same terrified look on her face that described how April was feeling. Was it possible… no, there was no way Bianca could still be in love with JJ. It was an impossibility. It had happened before, with Heath. But Kate had stolen him from April, not Bianca. Slowly April made her way over to her sister.

"You still love him, don't you?" she asked in an emotionless voice. Bianca glanced at her confused.

"What? Of course not…" she walked away, muttering to herself. April watched her go, knowing what Bianca clearly wasn't going to admit. She was still in love with JJ.

Inside…

"HELP!" Screamed Tegan but no one heard. She sighed with frustration. Glancing around she realised she was in a dark corner, trapped by parts of the fallen roof. She did a quick check on her body. Her head was bleeding and her ankle appeared to be broken but otherwise she was fine. Then she heard a moan nearby. Quietly she crawled towards the sound. She found somebody lying there with a pool of blood beneath their head. With shaking hands she pulled her phone out of her pocket and shone the light on the person.

"Oh my God…" she whispered starring at her brother-in-law's bloodied face.

"Kate… Kate…" he muttered wincing, his eyes closed. All he could remember was seeing her panic-stricken face as she screamed to him before the roof caved in.

"It's okay. Kate's okay." Tegan told him hoping she was right. She held his head in her lap as he groaned. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay…" she said glancing around hoping beyond hope that she was right.

On the other side of the fallen building, JJ lay, conscious, but trapped beneath a fallen pillar. He tried to muster all his strength but he wasn't strong enough to move it. After one try he felt as if all his energy had just seeped away. He dropped his hands feeling them touch a pool of warm liquid which covered the floor. With horror he raised his bloodstained hand. He may be conscious now but he knew that if he didn't get help soon he would be dead within the hour. He had been so stupid. Why had he done it? He asked himself thinking back to the moments before the earthquake struck…

_Flashback_

_They stood, hidden behind the bar. He could see April looking around for him on the other side of the restaurant but he didn't move. He turned back to the woman in front of him. The woman who broke his heart._

"_I'm sorry. I never should have slept with him. Believe I've never regretted anything as much." She told him. JJ shook his head. Why was he even listening to her? He should be out there dancing with April. His girlfriend. Why was he here with Bianca? He guessed part of him wanted to know why… why she had done it to him._

"_Why?" he asked. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her short black, long sleeved dress. No stop it JJ! He thought to himself. _

"_I don't know. I was drunk and he was drunk and you were working… I don't know why I did it." She said. "It was a stupid drunken mistake." She told him. _

_He didn't know how it happened. One moment he was staring at her and the next he had his tongue in her mouth. Suddenly the ground shook._

"_GO!" He screamed at her pushing her into the crowd. She turned back but he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

Stupid, stupid mistake… he thought to himself. But he couldn't deny the fact that he had hidden with Bianca in the corner and then kissed her while his girlfriend stood just twenty metres away.

Soon enough though it wouldn't matter. He would be dead in a matter of minutes at the rate he was losing blood. And even as he felt himself lose consciousness, the last thing on his mind was not April. It was Bianca.

x x x x x

Zoey held her sobbing sister close, as Kate sobbed into her chest. She could see the fire fighters making their way to the rubble. They cautiously pulled debris away as they tried to rescue those trapped.

"We've got someone!" one yelled and everyone ran to him. It was Richie. His shirt was covered in blood and was unconscious prompting Donna to cry out.

"Richie!" she cried trying to pass the fire fighters as they pulled him from the rubble, leading him to the waiting ambulance. Donna went with him.

"Help!" Zoey heard a cry from the far side.

"Tegan! My sister… she's over there." she told one of the fire fighters. He nodded leading a group over to investigate.

Meanwhile Tegan was trying to keep Heath conscious.

"C'mon Heath… stay awake… Kate'll kill me if anything happens to you." she muttered. Suddenly there was a sound nearby.

"Tegan?" called a fire fighter lifting a rock, filling the hole with light.

"Yes, yes I'm here!" she called. "There's someone else here too! He's not in a good way." She told them as they led her out. With the help of a fire fighter she limped over to where Kate and Zoey were waiting. Zoey embraced her as soon as she was within touching distance.

"Oh my God Tegs you had us all worried." Zoey told her. Tegan laughed.

"You know me… like to cause drama." She told them smiling weakly. Then she looked to Kate's tear stained face.

"Heath's coming." She told her seeing his sister's face lift.

"Is he okay? He's not…?" she asked fearfully.

"He's alive." Tegan told her as paramedics led her to an ambulance.

"I'm going with her. Will you be okay here on your own?" Zoey asked Kate. Kate nodded watching anxiously as the fire fighters tried to free Heath. Zoey raced over to the ambulance, hopping in.

Meanwhile another person had been found.

Brax raced over. Alyssa?

"His name's Kyle." He told the fire fighters feeling his heart plummet once again. Where was she?

The next hour passed very slowly for those waiting for news of loved ones. Heath was freed from the rubble and taken to hospital with Kate by his side while Alyssa and JJ still remained unaccounted for.

Finally after an agonizing two hour wait Brax was called over. Alyssa! He heard Ruby cry out when she saw her mother.

But when he saw her he felt his heart in his mouth. Her face was gray and there was a pool of blood beneath her head, like a halo. Her beautiful wedding dress was bloodstained and lay sprawled around her. Her arms were a deathly pale. She wasn't moving. Brax was ordered out of the way as he watched his beautiful bride being led to the ambulance. The paramedics told Brax and Ruby they couldn't find a pulse…

April wandered over to where she saw an anxious looking Bianca watching.

"Why are you still here?" April asked, knowing the answer but wanting Bianca to admit it.

"Just making sure everyone got out okay." she told her sister.

"Oh please. Just admit it. You're still in love with JJ and you're pissed because he's with me." April told her.

"Oh yeah? Well," Bianca began about to tell her where JJ was before the earthquake when there was a cry.

"We've got him!" Bianca and April both rushed over to the spot where the fire fighter had found JJ, under the pillar and surrounded by blood…

**Review! Thanks for reading! **

_Next time_

Everyone waits anxiously for news of loved ones… who will survive? And who dies?

Will April discover where JJ was before the earthquake struck?

**Review and I'll update tonight…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review** **and let me know what you think! Just to let you all know… I'm planning on this being a five-story-series as this is the penultimate chap of this story and there is so much more I want to do with these characters so… anyway just to let you know. Now back to the story…**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Tegan hopped down the hall towards the waiting area. She found the crutches a nuisance but the doctor insisted she use them or else she'd have to stay in the hospital for a few more weeks. The thought was unbearable.

A doctor passed her as she neared the group of gathered people with an announcement.

"Two people are now out of surgery. Is Miss Donna Callaghan here?" he asked looking around and Donna shot forward.

"Yes?"

"Your fiancée is doing well and should make a full recovery. He's asking for you." he said pointing out the room where Richie lay. Donna practically ran to the door, bursting through it. That was all Tegan saw before the door swung shut.

"Also Kyle Norman is out of surgery." Tegan noticed Zoey's head shot up.

"How is he?" she asked, a nervous edge to her voice.

"I'm afraid he lost too much blood. He didn't make it." Tegan watched Zoey for a reaction and saw relief wash over her sister. She was free from his evil clutches at last.

"What about Alyssa?"

"What about Heath?"

"Is JJ okay?"

The doctor was bombarded with questions.

"I'm afraid that's all I know at the moment. I will let you know more as soon as I know more." he said before walking away. Tegan walked over to Zoey.

"You okay?" she asked. Zoey nodded and yawned.

"You should get yourself home." Tegan told her.

"Are you getting out tonight?" Zoey asked her.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow." Tegan promised. Zoey nodded.

"I think I'll stay anyway. For Kate." Zoey said. Tegan was about to argue when she heard someone call.

"Miss Callaghan!" called a doctor and Tegan, Zoey and Kate all looked up. Tegan groaned when she saw her doctor. "You're supposed to stay in bed!" he told her grabbing her arm and leading her back to her room.

"Let me know if there's any change!" Tegan called to Zoey who nodded.

In the corner Brax sat with his head in his hands so many thoughts running through his mind. He felt someone sit beside him. Kate's face was pale and her eyes were no longer red rimmed. She had stopped crying three hours ago. Now her fear for her husband was beyond tears.

"She'll be okay you know." She told Brax.

"So will Heath." And they both knew there and then that the other was lying. There was no way they could know.

"He's strong… he'll make it." Brax reminded her and she nodded.

"He lost so much blood though…" she said tears welling up in her eyes. She could imagine seeing Heath's lifeless, cold pale body lying on a slab in the morgue. Brax held her close as the tears once again cascaded down her cheeks.

"Where are the boys?" she asked lifting her head.

"With Hammer." Brax replied.

"Does he know what happened?" Kate asked and Brax nodded. He had called him to make sure the earthquake hadn't done too much damage to his house but all was well. Then he had to explain what had happened.

"He said he'll mind the boys until everything is sorted out." He replied. Kate nodded. Suddenly a doctor appeared.

"Alyssa Braxton is now out of surgery." He said and Brax, Ruby and Kate stood up. "She should make a full recovery." The doctor said and the group standing sighed with relief.

"Thank God." Kate said. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her best friend. Brax and Ruby were led to the room where Alyssa was while Kate, April and Zoey continued to wait for news.

April thought back to the confrontation she had had with Bianca when JJ was being led to the ambulance.

_Flashback_

"_For God sake Bianca! Just admit it! You are still in love with JJ!" April hissed at her and Bianca snapped._

"_Okay! Fine! Yes I am still in love with JJ! Happy now?" Bianca asked stomping away. But April wasn't happy. Not at all._

_End of flashback_

April waited hoping JJ would make it through it so he could tell her that she was being silly. That there was no way he could ever love Bianca. But for some reason she couldn't even imagine it…

An hour later the doctor reappeared.

"Both JJ Callaghan and Heath Braxton are now out of surgery. Both lost a lot of blood." the three girls felt their hearts drop. "But both should make a full recovery. You can go and see them now if you'd like." The doctor said leading the way.

"I'm going to go and tell Tegan." Zoey said walking down towards her sister's room. Kate was shown to Heath's room where he lay sleeping and finally she arrived in JJ's room.

He too was sleeping peacefully.

She sat down beside him waiting for him to wake, watching his every move. Then she heard it.

It was so low that she couldn't be sure if it was real but she felt her heart break when she heard it…

"_Bianca_"

She shrugged it off as her paranoia but the thought of it wouldn't leave her mind. After half an hour JJ woke.

"Hey." She said smiling at him, watching his face for a reaction to his presence but he just looked confused. He asked where he was and she told him what had happened. He seemed to take it very well and within an hour he was sitting up and chatting away.

"Hey d'you want a coffee?" April asked standing up.

"Sure." He replied and she left. A moment after she disappeared from view Bianca appeared in the doorway. JJ stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That kiss meant something to me." she told him.

"It meant nothing to me." he said, his heart aching just saying the words.

"I don't believe you. I wonder what April would say if she knew." Bianca suggested.

"Don't tell her! Look I know what it's like being cheated on," Bianca flinched. "And April doesn't deserve that. So that's why she can't find out and it won't happen again." He told her firmly. She searched his eyes for any sign of lies but found none.

"Have a nice life JJ." She said before walking out the door.

_Next time_

Donna, Zoey and Richie head back up the coast.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! This is the last chap but of course there is the next story to come… anyway enjoy!  
><strong>

April ran out to the living room.

"Hey." She said heading for the door, grabbing an apple on her way.

"Where are you going darl?" Irene asked.

"Hospital. JJ's being discharged today." April said happily turning back to the door.

"Well how are you getting there?" Irene asked.

"I'll walk." April replied.

"No, Bianca can take ya. Can't ya?" Irene asked Bianca who sat stiffly beside her.

"Sure." Bianca replied getting up. April glared at her but Irene didn't notice. The two girls walked out the door to Bianca's car.

"You stay in the car, right?" April told her. Bianca merely nodded. They rode in silence to the hospital, neither of them willing to talk. April was still afraid JJ might leave her if he knew Bianca still loved him. Bianca on the other hand was thinking back to that kiss at the reception.

She thought about telling her sister. What harm could it do? Then April would dump JJ and he would be free to be with her. But then she thought of April's face if she told her. She couldn't break her sister's heart like that.

When they arrived at the hospital Bianca waited in the car as April ran into the hospital. Inside she could see Brax and Alyssa talking, a broad grin on Brax's face despite the fact that his restaurant now lay in ruins.

At the front desk she found Heath being checked out as well as JJ.

It had been a week since the earthquake and April had visited JJ everyday. Every time she went in he was sleeping though. He woke eventually but she couldn't help the niggling feeling that he wasn't really sleeping.

Kate stood beside them telling them about Donna, Zoey and Richie's imminent departure.

"Zoey's leaving?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. Says she wants to make up with Ma and Da." Kate replied as Heath finished signing his release papers. "Okay so Heath's coming in my car. Are you okay going with April?" Kate asked as April arrived.

"Yeah course." He replied.

"Okay see you back at the house." Kate said walking ahead of Heath who was on crutches.

April turned to JJ and they walked slowly out of the hospital, JJ wincing every so often. He had a lot of bandages wrapped around his stomach but was pretty much okay other than that.

April noticed JJ seemed to stall slightly when he saw Bianca waiting in the car but he didn't stop. He kept walking until he reached the car, then he hopped in the back seat. April hopped in the front and they were away.

The car journey was mostly in silence except when April asked JJ questions like when Richie, Donna and Zoey were leaving. After twenty minutes of silence they arrived at Kate and Heath's house, Kate's car pulling up just in front of them.

April helped JJ out of the car just as Zoey, Donna and Richie opened the front door coming out, bags in hand.

"Hey guys. You going already?" Kate asked, helping Heath out of the car.

"Yeah. We've a long road ahead." Richie replied popping the bags into the boot. Kate and JJ walked over to Donna and Zoey as Tegan came out the front door.

"Have a safe trip." Kate told Zoey hugging her tightly as JJ and Donna hugged.

"We will. I just hope Ma and Da don't hate me." Zoey replied making it sound like a joke but Kate could see in her face that it was a very real fear.

"They don't. Trust me. They'll just be happy to have you back at last." Kate told her giving her a smile. Zoey smiled back. Then she turned to Tegan.

Tegan and JJ had decided to stay in the bay for a while. JJ said he was staying for April while no one knew why Tegan was staying. She just was.

As Donna, Zoey and Richie piled into Donna's convertible Kate, Tegan and JJ stood by the door of Kate's house waving. As the car pulled away JJ glanced down at April standing by the car and Bianca sitting inside. He met Bianca's eyes and felt something tug at his heart. But then he looked back at April and remembered it was her he's supposed to love, not her sister.

As the car disappeared into the horizon Kate and Heath disappeared inside with Tegan heading off to the beach. JJ took a step towards April and the car. April walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll call you later?" he said. He knew it was cowardly of him but he had to clear his head. April nodded and headed back to the car. He watched the car pull away noticing neither April or Bianca was looking at the other. Quietly he stumbled inside. He could hear Heath and Kate talking in the kitchen. he passed them and continued to his room. There he lay on his bed, watching the ceiling. How had Kate done it? She had found someone who loved her and who she loved. His head was a mess. Did he love Bianca? Or April? Slowly he felt himself drift off into an uneasy sleep…

Meanwhile in the kitchen Heath and Kate were talking as they looked through the papers.

"It's official. What a bad time for it to finally come through though…" Kate said looking through the papers which made her and Heath part owners of what, when it was rebuilt, would be known as Braxton's.

**And there is the last chapter! Hope you liked this story! Wow it was short! Next one should – hopefully – be longer! So what do you think? Thanks so much for reading! And I hope you'll read the next story which I promise won't be as rushed – I've been working on that. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**


End file.
